Arriesgando todo por amor
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry tiene un grave accidente y es llevado a San Mungo, ¿Qué hace Theodore Nott ahí? (Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años).


Hello!

De regreso, pero... ¡Como me costó!

Me sentí tan oxidada. Jamás me había ocurrido esto, pero me costó terminar el fic. Les ha ocurrido: tienen la idea de la historia, las palabras y los escenarios (soy de las que se imagina todo O.o) y al escribirla no les gusta el planteamiento. WTF. O sea, ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Extrañaba escribir, pero todo lo escrito lo sentía raro... uum... finalmente, creo... creo que logré algo armonioso y decente. Espero.

Con respecto a esta parejita. Es mi segunda vez con ellos :3 , y lo elegí como un desafió personal de usar otras parejas.

Yo solo espero que les guste y si ven errores, seguro los hay, me lo digan. Es tarde en Chile... mis ojitos están cansados y aunque lo releí... lo encontré bien.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Arriesgando todo por amor**

 _¿Estás dispuesto a afrontarlo?_

 _¿Estás consciente de lo que significa hacerlo?_

Aquellas preguntas se repiten en mi cabeza.

Es un paso gigante. Uno que no muchos están, _estamos_ , dispuestos a dar.

Significa: delatarte, quedar al descubierto ante cualquiera que este consciente de tu presencia.

He dado el mío.

Estoy al descubierto.

Hay un punto final en el antes y en el después de la guerra.

No puedo decidir cuál momento ha sido peor, pero sería un estúpido si me quedara en el "antes".

El "antes" se resume en lo que era y el "después" en lo que soy ahora.

No soy nada.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Todo lo que podría haber sido se esfumó el día en el que los Aurores nos apresaron e interrogaron.

Los más fieles, fieles de médula y corazón, fueron sentenciados al beso del Dementor. Otros fueron encerrados de por vida en Azkaban, pudriéndose y volviéndose locos. Los jóvenes, los recién iniciados, incluido yo, fuimos expulsados del mundo mágico.

Nos botaron en Londres muggle, nos botaron sin nada más que la ropa que llevábamos puesta.

Nos cerraron la puerta del único mundo que conocíamos, destruyeron nuestras varitas.

Éramos muchos los desterrados, muchos perdidos en este "nuevo mundo".

Los pocos, pudieron valerse por ellos mismos. Fueron precavidos antes de que todo comenzara, forjaron cuentas en diferentes puntos del mundo y pudieron tener un capital al que aferrarse.

Por mi lado, solo apreté la mandíbula y caminé hacia cualquier lugar.

Me alejé de mis amigos, a ellos no les importó. Fui un traidor en las filas del Señor Oscuro.

Fui…

—¿Qué hace aquí, Nott?

Escucho el asco desfilando por su boca.

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos castaños chispean indignación. Se ve agitada y angustiada. No entiendo porque se ha detenido en mí, unos pasos más allá está su objetivo.

Ambos giramos cuando una mujer comienza a sollozar fuertemente.

Granger se olvida de mí y corre hacia su suegra intentando en vano calmarla. Los pocos Weasley que están se ven tan afligidos como ella al enterarse de la noticia.

No han tardado tanto en llegar. Eso significa que tendré que moverme de ahí para no topármelos nuevamente.

Calculando: tengo exactamente veintidós horas para estar en el mundo mágico, luego de eso tengo que volver al mundo muggle.

Los miro unos segundos más antes de decidir que ya tengo suficiente.

Me muevo lo más rápido que puedo por el pasillo, pero alguien está más que atento a mi presencia.

—¡Detente!

Tuve que hacerlo.

A regañadientes.

Bufando me giro para mirar a Ronald Weasley. Viste, por supuesto, el traje de Auror tan conocido para mí.

—Estas detenido —su voz es absolutamente asqueada, pero mordaz.

 _Lo está disfrutando_ , pienso.

—Estas infringiendo las leyes, deberías saberlo.

Sonrió levemente al descubrir mi muñeca derecha.

—No, no lo creo.

No soy idiota.

Tengo dos opciones: mostrarle la marca en la muñeca o dejar que me refunda en Azkaban por desacato.

Agarra mi mano, y si estuviera en otra situación me habría reído al ver su cara: un poema de expresividad, tan impactado quedó que llamó a Granger para que mirara.

—¿Cómo…?

Me alejo de ellos un poco.

—Puedo estar aquí porque tengo el permiso para estarlo, pero no esperan que les diga el motivo. De hecho, no tengo que hacerlo. Estaré aquí las horas que me restan y me iré. Puedes estar seguro de que no infringiré las leyes.

—No entiendo…

—Una novedad siendo tú, Granger —me vuelvo a sentar—. Me quedaré aquí. Ustedes fingirán que no estoy, yo haré lo mismo.

No pudieron hacer nada. De hecho, estoy sorprendido de que se quedaran tranquilos con mi respuesta.

Puedo estar expulsado del mundo mágico, pero si tengo la marca en la muñeca, aquella que solo dan los "magos reconocidos e idolatrados", puedo entrar. Es una suerte para mi contar con aliados en este mundo.

Y es así como comienzan a pasar las horas. Las más lentas y angustiantes horas.

Llenas de tensión y de miedos.

Llenas de miradas curiosas y de preguntas.

Permanezco con los ojos clavados en el piso sin prestarles la mayor importancia. Realmente, no pueden hacer nada contra mí.

Cinco horas después, aparece la medibruja a cargo.

Me levanto de inmediato, pero permanezco a una distancia prudente para poder escuchar, afortunadamente a nadie parece impórtale.

Se presenta como André Williams, ella junto a otros medimagos está a cargo del caso de Harry Potter, de su proceso evolutivo, si es que había alguno. Fue sincera y tajante al revelar el diagnostico.

Tan tajante que nos reveló que solo podía mantenerlo estable, pero no aseguraba mejoría.

Lo comprendí.

Me equivoqué una vez más.

…

 _Ocho o nueves horas antes_ …

Estaba en mi apartamento en Oxford terminando el pedido de la semana. Casi era media noche cuando tocaron mi puerta.

Con precaución la abrí para encontrarme con dos caras conocidas: una teñida por la angustia y la otra con una palidez mortal e inconsciente.

No hubo preguntas, solo actué.

Intenté en vano traerlo de regreso, curarlo, pero fue imposible. Se estaba muriendo sobre la mesa en la que lo habíamos dejado.

—¿Cómo comenzó?

Fue la primera pregunta que hice.

Nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Sabes si se ha bebido la poción?

El hombre frente a mí se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

—Mierda, Longbottom, habla o no seré capaz de traerlo de regreso. Dime...

Se quedó al menos cinco minutos en silencio, no perdí el tiempo y busqué algo que me ayudará a restablecer la sangre que estaba perdiendo.

—No alcanzó a llegar a ti.

Sus palabras me hicieron temblar.

—Hace como un mes que no lo veía. Llegó al Caldero débil, casi no podía caminar. Me contó… —se restregó la cara— que venía de una misión demasiado extenuante y larga, no alcanzó a decir más porque inmediatamente comenzó con intervalos de convulsiones y conciencia. Y…

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Es un idiota —las otras palabras que deseaba decir se atoraron en mi garganta.

—Nott...

Sabía que la poción no sería suficiente, pero no podía permitir que muriera aquí.

—Tienes que llevártelo —murmuré—. Tienes que sacarlo de aquí, se está muriendo, no puedo hacer nada por él; solo manejar su sangrado, pero no estoy lo suficientemente abastecido de pociones. Llévatelo.

No entendía porque lo había traído aquí en primer lugar.

Longbottom asintió y se movió rápido para tomarlo en sus brazos.

Antes de desaparecer: tomó mi muñeca y susurró dos palabras, la quemazón tan conocida hormigueó en mi piel.

—En la lucidez no dejaba de repetir tu nombre, a duras penas me dio tu dirección. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —dijo para él mismo—. Tienes veinticuatro horas. Aparecer allá será arriesgado, ¿Estás dispuesto a afrontarlo? ¿Estás consciente de lo que significa hacerlo?

No dejó que respondiera.

Tomó a Harry y desapareció.

Mi apartamento volvió al silencio inicial, pero el desorden, la sangre y mi desbocado corazón seguían intactos.

Miré mi muñeca donde aparecía el nombre y el apellido de Longbottom.

Tenía que ir.

Asumiría el riesgo. Arriesgaría todo.

Ayudaría, pero necesitaba los recursos. Veinticuatro horas servirían para conseguir los ingredientes y podría averiguar en que estado se encontraba Harry.

No era la primera vez que pisaba el mundo mágico después de la expulsión.

…

Mi pequeño y perfecto mundo se derrumbó cuando el nombre de Lord Voldemort surgió en cada cena familiar, en cada reunión. Se hizo mas real y cercano cuando mis propios amigos susurraban su nombre con temor o con admiración.

Estaba en medio.

No sabía a que aferrarme.

A la creencia o a la ignorancia, aunque ambas eran lo mismo. Creer en él era una ignorancia, era absolutamente estúpido, pero no tenía opción. Entonces, preferí ser ignorante, preferí que otros decidieran por mi. Era jodidamente más fácil que actuar a sabiendas, decidiendo.

Fui cobarde.

Pero no lo suficiente en el momento indicado.

—¿Se han ido?

—Weasley y Granger han ido a buscarte —levanto la mirada—, los demás deben haber ido a comer algo.

Se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Cómo está?

—Me equivoqué. Aquí no lo están ayudando, se está muriendo. Los Weasleys quieren llevárselo a La Madriguera.

Suspiro.

—Debes ayudarlos a que lo hagan.

—Nott…

—No puedo ayudarlo aquí. No puedo entrar a verlo y menos administrar… —me muerdo el labio y muevo la cabeza—. Tengo que irme… me quedan doce horas por lo menos y necesito cosas.

—Nunca pregunté antes, pero Harry es mi amigo. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos lo que le sucedía?

Hace poco cumplí seis años de estar fuera del mundo mágico. Cuando cumplí el segundo año llegó cierto rumor de que se nos permitía el paso por al menos veinticuatro horas como máximo. No tenía ningún conocido que me diera el pase. Tardé al menos un año en encontrar a alguien y solo fue porque literalmente cayó frente a mí.

Creo que es justo que ahora le dé una respuesta después de lo que hizo por mí.

—Voldemort murió, pero su magia se traspasó a Harry. Al menos es lo que él cree, tiene demasiada y se está matando a él mismo. Su magia, propia, no lo está reconociendo.

Esa es la verdad.

No emite ningún comentario.

Me despido de él y salgo rápidamente de San Mungo. Tengo que llegar al callejón Knockturn lo más rápido posible. La idea no me anima, pero en ese lugar encontraré todo lo que necesito, o al menos eso espero.

…

 _Tres años antes…_

Podía atenerme a mi realidad y morir.

Decidí sobrevivir.

Parecía un cervatillo en medio de una decena de leones hambrientos.

Habían roto en dos nuestras varitas, éramos inútiles en un mundo sin magia.

Y fue jodidamente difícil vivir cada segundo.

No tenía ningún lugar donde alojarme. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría se apoyó, pero no podía contar con ellos. Los traicioné.

Rescaté a personas que debían morir, y todos recibieron un castigo por mi culpa.

Tanto la familia de Draco como la mía tenían prisioneros en sus calabozos. Con el fin de obtener placer y dar palizas, por lo menos en los calabozos de mi mansión fue así.

Tardé dos días en que mi padre me revelara lo que sucedía, no confiaba en mí, me encontraba débil, pero inteligente. Le era útil en otras áreas.

Cuando sus palabras llegaron a mi cerebro comprendí que no quería ser ignorante ni mucho menos creer en aquel ser. No era la vida de ensueño que nos había prometido, quería librar una guerra y destruir todo alrededor.

El infierno estaba comenzando a arder a mi alrededor, poco a poco se estaba formando y sabía perfectamente no podría detenerlo.

Pensé en reclutar aliados, pero deseché la idea. Revelarme ante cualquiera sugería un riesgo. Solo confiaba en tres personas: Pansy, Draco y Blaise.

Al tiempo que la guerra comenzaba a librarse y viendo que la seguridad en los calabozos era mínima, decidí dejar en libertad a las mujeres que tenían ahí.

En cuestión de una semana habían secuestrado a cincuenta.

Fue un espectáculo horrible.

Ayudé a las que más pude.

No pude ser un mero espectador.

Por supuesto, me descubrieron. No me castigaron como esperaba, pero si le hicieron daño a mis amigos. Siempre dañaban lo que más apreciábamos.

Me tacharon de traidor.

Luego de eso, hice todo cuanto pude por ayudar a derrotar a Lord Voldemort, mínimas cosas.

Algo tan mínimo que me ayudó a estar en completa soledad ahora.

Ese día caminé tanto por aquellas calles desconocidas, estaba tan asustado de todo a mi alrededor, que solo quería acurrucarme y desaparecer.

Finalmente, me dejé caer en un escalón de un viejo edificio. Era tarde, casi de noche, hacia un frío horrible.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba pasando por penurias. En este mundo desconocido aprendí que había maldad, pero también personas buenas.

Conocí una squib.

Llevaba poco más de dos semanas viviendo en la calle, sí, en la más absoluta miseria. Ella me reconoció, sabía lo que había hecho y el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Me ayudó.

Me ofreció su casa a pesar de la reticencia en su voz. No confiaba en mí, pero tampoco me podía dejar en la calle, aquellas fueron sus palabras. Me habilitó una pequeña habitación donde dormí prácticamente dos días enteros, después de eso comí más de lo que podía permitirme.

Más días tuvieron que pasar para que ambos nos pusiéramos a conversar de manera sincera y sin tapujos. Me reveló que sus hermanas habían muerto en la guerra y que una de ellas había estado encerrada en mi mansión.

Me confesó que estaba agradecida, pero que aún no podía confiar en mí.

Lo entendía. Tampoco confiaría en alguien de buenas a primeras.

Pasó el tiempo, tres años en total, Anne y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Ella me alquiló un apartamento y me dio trabajo de medio tiempo.

Anne era dueña de una tienda de comestibles y la ayudaba en las mañanas. ¿Quién lo iría a pensar? Yo empaquetando cosas. La vida da muchos giros.

Las cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica en esos años.

Podía darme el lujo de recorrer lugares con tal soltura que parecía uno más.

Estaba tranquilo, un poco más feliz de estar aquí.

Un día de regreso a casa, casi oscureciendo, reconocí a alguien de mi pasado.

Supe quién era. Fue extraño mirarlo y que se me pasará por la cabeza su nombre: Harry Potter.

Estuve mucho más extrañado de mí mismo cuando me vi caminar hacia él, por algún motivo tenía que saber que le pasaba y porque estaba ahí, tan lejos de su zona de confort.

Nos expulsaron y por obvias razones no sabía mucho del mundo mágico, Anne no me decía mucho e intentaba no preguntar. Me bastaba con seguir sobreviviendo.

Me acerqué cauteloso, él escuchó mis pasos y levantó la mirada de inmediato. Ojos verdes sorprendidos y desenfocados me devolvieron la mirada, estaba ojeroso, pálido, demasiado demacrado para mi gusto.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a convulsionar ahí.

Quedé un segundo en shock, al siguiente estaba ayudándolo. Duro alrededor de dos minutos, luego quedó inconsciente.

A rastras lo llevé hacia mi apartamento.

Ese día comenzó toda nuestra historia.

…

San Mungo tardó dos días en darle el alta a Harry. Según Neville; no querían que se les viera como un personal incapacitado en la atención a Harry Potter. Si él no murió fue de pura suerte.

Definir mi estado es completamente difícil; una vez terminadas las pociones solo me quedó a esperar noticias de Longbottom. Estaba asfixiado, al punto de que casi me subí por las paredes, era desesperante no saber nada.

Cuando tocaron la puerta tenía todo preparado para irnos. Ayer habían trasladado a Harry, tenía la ayuda en mis manos y nadie lo sabía más que nosotros dos.

Su traslador nos llevó directamente hacia las afueras de La Madriguera.

—¿Estás seguro?

Cuando Harry volvió de la inconciencia, le costó confiar en mí, pero hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta de que no era un peligro. Lo ayudé y, de paso, él a mí.

—Se lo debo.

Si él supo a lo que me refería se quedó callado. Estoy preparado para cualquier escenario que se presente.

A medida que avanzamos, luego de recuperarnos, pude sentir el cosquilleo de las barreras alrededor y vi a Longbottom deshaciéndolas para permitir nuestro andar.

A tres metros, Ronald Weasley salió a nuestro encuentro junto a uno de los gemelos. La incertidumbre desfiló por sus rostros al vernos.

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, Longbottom lo hizo:

—Necesitamos ver a Harry.

—Puedes hacerlo, Nev, pero no entiendo que hace _él_ aquí.

Cuando éramos seguidores de Lord Voldemort y deseábamos conseguir algo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, debíamos, prácticamente, tirarnos al suelo y rogar. No literalmente, pero necesitaban saber que eran ellos lo que mandaban, los que nos tenían en sus manos.

—Sé que no confías en mí y sé que no entiendes que hago aquí, pero tengo que algo que podría ayudar a Potter, solo déjame intentarlo.

Bufa cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes razón, no confió en ti. Mucho menos te dejaré entrar en mi casa después de todas las cosas que los Mortífagos como tú le hicieron a mi familia. Vete, Nott, solo has perdido tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí.

Me muerdo el labio.

—Se va a morir.

—Si los medimagos en San Mungo no pudieron hacer nada, ¿Qué te hace creer que conseguirás algo? ¿Qué interés puedes tener en ayudar a Harry?

—Hay cosas que no puedo revelar —mi voz se atraganta con palabras que desearía revelar, pero no es momento—. Fui un buen pocionista, puedo estar alejado de todo esto, pero…

—Ron…

Neville me interrumpe.

—Si no confías en Nott, confía en mí. No lo hubiese traído si siguiera siendo una mala persona.

Ronald mira a su hermano buscando apoyo o algo. Tarda al menos cinco minutos en ceder con algo de reticencia.

—Te vigilaremos, estaremos ahí.

Algo es algo.

Entramos.

La familia, la que quedaba, me observa con cierta incertidumbre cuando entramos. Solo Granger se acerca con el ceño fruncido hacia su marido quien le explica brevemente la situación.

—Por aquí —murmura. Neville camina a mi lado. Afortunadamente no me dejará solo en esto.

Nos movemos por las diversas escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una habitación apartada.

Weasley abre la puerta entrando, seguido de Granger, Neville y, finalmente, yo.

Cuando estábamos en las filas de Lord Voldemort debíamos ser capaces de ocultar nuestras emociones a la perfección. Nuestros rostros debían permanecer inexpresivos por más aberrantes que fueran las reuniones.

Jamás había estado tan agradecido de aquel aprendizaje cuando lo vi nuevamente.

Harry está tendido en la cama, su rostro y brazos tienen una palidez mortal, algunos moretones, recientes, están repartidos por su cuerpo, su respiración es acompasada. Puedo imaginar la batalla interna, puedo imaginar cómo su magia comienza a destruir lo que una vez pudimos estabilizar.

Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

La habitación queda en silencio. Nadie se mueve, miro a Neville en una muda petición, al menos que lo intentara.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes, pero afuera —ambos lo miran con escepticismo y reticencia. No se moverán, estoy destinado a ser prudente y contenerme—. Solo serán cinco minutos.

Granger y Weasley me miran.

—No le haré daño. Prometo darle la poción e irme.

Esa ha sido la promesa más dura que he hecho en mi vida porque lo menos quiero es irme de aquí.

—De acuerdo, Nev. Tienes mucho que decirnos. Cinco minutos, estaremos afuera escuchando todo.

Dejan la puerta entreabierta. Cuando escucho los primeros murmullos, me permito respirar y, finalmente, moverme hacia él.

Mas cerca su rostro parece más demacrado de lo que he observado. En tres días ha ocurrido eso, no podía esperar más.

—Eres un idiota, Harry —le hablo al oído—. Un cabezota… esto es solo tu culpa. Si tan solo lo hubiéramos hablado…

Me quedo en silencio.

De la chaqueta saco un pequeño frasquito. La poción de color turquesa refleja el camino que he recorrido desde que empecé a hacerla.

Traslucida al principio, hace tres años, para terminar en turquesa. La concentración de los ingredientes indica lo mucho que las cosas han cambiado.

Dos gotas bastaban en un principio, ahora tendrán que ser el doble.

Abro su boca y vierto cuatros gotas. No espero una reacción inmediata. Su sistema debe ser capaz de reconocer, de cierta manera, el alivio de la magia, la estabilidad y la aceptación relajando cada musculo y su cerebro.

Suspiro.

Y acerco mi mano hacia su mejilla acariciándola.

—No debimos dar el paso. Esto no hubiera sucedido.

Bostezo.

Y alejo mi mano.

Estos días he dormido de manera intermitente.

He traído una poción, el resto están en mi apartamento. Me niego a aceptar la mínima posibilidad de que no funcione, de estar equivocado.

Me arrodillo a un lado de la cama y apoyo la cara en la suavidad de las sabanas que están a mi alcance. Los cinco minutos ya han pasado, pero necesito de estos escasos segundos para descansar la mirada.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en Harry.

…

 _Tres años antes…_

Cuando lo llevé a mi casa no supe que hacer. Solo atiné a recostarlo en el sillón. Respiraba normal, solo estaba desmayado.

Esperaría una hora por lo menos antes de pensar en hacer algo.

Despertó casi veinte minutos después.

Estaba confundido y con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Frunció el ceño al mirarme.

Decidí tomar el sartén por el mango.

—Te desmayaste. Convulsionaste y perdiste el conocimiento. No podía dejarte ahí tirado. Si te sientes mejor puedes irte.

Se restregó el rostro.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Oxford.

—Se suponía que iba a La Madriguera.

Solo después nos daríamos cuenta de que el descontrol de magia alteraba su destino.

—¿Quieres una poción para el dolor de cabeza?

Su mirada detonaba duda.

—No, no he pisado el mundo mágico. Pero de alguna manera, siempre encuentro los ingredientes y los utensilios para hacer pociones básicas.

—De acuerdo.

La busqué en mi pequeño armario. Donde, en realidad, si tenía pociones básicas.

Se la entregué y se la bebió sin pestañar.

—¿Puedes decirme que te pasó?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Tardó al menos un minuto en ponerse de pie, tardé solo un segundo en darme cuenta de que no estaba bien.

—Deberías quedarte.

No sé porque aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca.

—No fuimos amigos ni mucho menos espero que confíes en mí, pero al menos deberías _confiar_ en lo que veo y sé que tú ves. No estás bien. Puedo preparar una poción relajante o algo así.

—Puedo confiar en lo que vi de ti en la guerra. Creo que puedo aferrarme a eso.

Por algún estúpido motivo sus palabras me hicieron sentir cálido. Alguien estaba confiando en mi por primera vez.

—De acuerdo.

Se acomodó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos un momento antes de mirarme.

—Puedes darme lo que creas conveniente.

—Entonces, cuéntame lo que te pasó.

Trago saliva y sin mirarme comenzó a hablar.

—Comenzó hace un mes. Con un simple mareo, con un simple agotamiento, con un simple dolor de cabeza. Ha ido en aumento. Todo se ha triplicado. Supe mantenerme con pociones básicas, pero hoy fue… distinto.

Me miró.

—No sé si…

Entendí que había algo más, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. Se quedó en silencio.

—Bien, veré que puedo inventar.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—Descansa, Potter.

Solo frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía la más absoluta idea. Solo quería ayudarlo. Después de tres años estaba teniendo contacto con un mago. Anne no contaba.

Busque los libros que ella me había traído y los ojee con detenimiento.

Al final, obté por combinar una y otra, sin saberlo cree algo que lo ayudaría un poco.

Cerca de la media noche lo desperté con un café en una mano y la poción en la otra.

No dudó.

Se bebió ambos.

Y siguió durmiendo.

Al día siguiente, no estaba ahí.

Me sentí decepcionado, pero seguí con mi vida.

Una semana después, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Gracias.

Esa palabra fue lo primero que me dijo.

Lo invité a entrar.

—Préstame tu muñeca.

Hablo antes de que siquiera dijera algo.

Lo miré confuso.

No me hizo caso y la tomó de igual manera. Sentí un cosquilleo al tener su mano cálida en mí.

Murmuro algo. La quemazón me hizo jadear.

Su nombre apareció en mi muñeca.

—Tienes veinticuatro horas para ir al mundo mágico.

—¿Qué?

—Por al menos una semana no he sentido ningún síntoma de los que te dije. Solo esta mañana me he sentido mareado —confesó. Su mano aún estaba alrededor de mi muñeca—. Te llevaré.

—Yo…

—Por favor…

Miré su mano.

—Bien.

Calculé exactamente cuánto dinero tenía para cambiar por galeones. No era suficiente, pero podría comprar algo.

—No te preocupes por el dinero.

—No quiero tus limosnas.

—No las obtendrás. Me estas ayudando. Mínimo debo correr con los gastos. Además, si funciona será verdad todo lo que decían de ti en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué sería eso?

Me soltó.

—Que eras mucho mejor que Snape y Malfoy.

Bufé.

Mentiroso.

Era bueno, pero jamás podría superar a ninguno de ellos.

—Vámonos.

Lo seguí.

Aquel día, me supe ganar la confianza de Potter. Tanto así que comenzó a ser Harry cada vez que me visitaba.

Juntos fuimos descubriendo cada cosa que le iba pasando.

…

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Tres días sin dormir fueron suficientes para noquearme en el primer momento. A pesar de estar cómodo, es imposible moverme. Alguien esta, prácticamente, sobre mí.

Decidí permanecer con los ojos cerrados unos momentos. Si mi tiempo se ha agotado ya me hubieran ido a buscar.

Me acomodo tan solo un poco, la persona sobre mí se aferra provocándome un cosquilleo en la barbilla con su cabello.

—Theo —susurra.

Solo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que he vuelto a respirar con tranquilidad.

No me equivoqué.

Llegué a tiempo.

El nudo en mi estómago se disuelve.

—Eres idiota —murmuro abrazándolo. Acomodo mi cabeza en su oído—. Idiota —repito.

—Estoy muy cansado.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Un verde apagado me devuelve la mirada. Tiene ojeras.

Junto nuestras frentes y acaricio su mejilla.

No me aleja.

—Has dormido casi tres días, ¿Cómo puedes estar cansado?

Mueve la cabeza cerrando los ojos un momento.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Veo como frunce el ceño y se queda en silencio un momento.

—Volvió —dice finalmente—. Todo volvió nuevamente.

Sus ojos verdes reflejan la amargura y la tristeza al ser consciente de lo que ha pasado.

Al principio, pensamos como buenos ilusos que unas cuantas pociones bastarían para que todo pasara, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no era así. De que la poción que había creado, después de muchas fallidas, debía ser usada eternamente, diariamente y en dosis demasiado pequeñas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En La Madriguera. En San Mungo no se quisieron arriesgar a hacer nada. Te desahuciaron. Los Weasleys decidieron traerte aquí.

—¿Me hicieron exámenes?

—Creo que sí. Creo que la medibruja tuvo miedo de que tu magia se desbordara y terminaras destruyendo todo, prefirieron dejarte...

Asiente.

—Gracias —murmura—. Y lo siento.

—¿Quieres beber agua?

—Sí.

Me alejo de él.

Por primera vez me doy cuenta de que es de día. Ha pasado un día.

Me miro la muñeca solo para ver con horror que el nombre de _Hermione Weasley_ está ahí.

 _Mierda_.

Harry se me queda viendo e intento sonreírle mientras me acerco a la jarra de agua.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que cuando estés mejor tendrás mucho que explicar —le digo.

Le ayudo a beber y el gime agradecido.

—Diré todo lo necesario, pero ahora solo quiero dormir un poco.

—Entonces, hazlo. Solo que antes debes beberte la poción.

—Tienes razón.

Vierto nuevas cuatro gotas en su boca.

Me siento a un lado de él.

—Descansa.

—Cuando este mejor. Nosotros también debemos conversar —su mano aprieta la mía.

Pocos minutos después su respiración se vuelve acompasada y tranquila.

Su rostro ha adquirido casi el color normal y los moretones son menos visibles.

Observo la poción y en la etiqueta dice: _cuatro gotas diarias_. A pesar del cansancio estaba pensando con claridad al momento de escribir.

Ahora, tengo que moverme.

No tengo idea de la hora, pero tengo que irme de aquí.

He cumplido.

Solo que he demorado más de la cuenta en irme.

Camino hacia la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola con cuidado extremo. Intento ubicarme para no perderme. Bajo las escaleras. Y a pesar de todo, me siento perdido.

Tengo que irme.

No quiero dar explicaciones de nada, pero tampoco sé cómo salir de aquí.

A lo lejos escucho murmullo de voces y sigo el sonido. Espero que ambos lugares estén lejos.

No tengo suerte.

—¡Theodore Nott!

La voz rebosante y jubilosa de la señora Weasley llega a mis oídos y soy arrastrado, literalmente, hacia donde están todos comiendo. Incluso, Neville.

No deseo estar aquí, menos comer. Es como si nuevamente algo estuviera en mi garganta. Siento la mirada de todos sobre mí. Tengo los ojos clavados en el plato.

—¿Cómo ha amanecido Harry?

Es la voz radiante de Molly Weasley quien me hace levantar la mirada.

—Ha despertado.

—Lo sabemos —me informa sonriente.

Parpadeo.

¿Lo saben?

—Entre al cuarto unas horas después de ponerte a su lado en la cama, estaba despierto y… bueno… no hablamos porque se durmió casi a los minutos después. Y volví a verlo despierto hoy en la mañana cuando expandí tu permiso —ella señala mi muñeca. Alza la ceja en una muda pregunta.

Cierro los ojos. Estoy demasiado agotado de todo esto.

Puedo sentir tanta hostilidad como agradecimiento.

—Debo irme.

—Pero no has comido nada…

—Neville…

—¿Estás seguro?

Esta vez, soy yo el que se aleja. Esperaba que Harry comprendiera la razón.

Arriesgue todo y valió la pena.

—Seguro.

Nadie nos detuvo.

Ni siquiera los miro cuando me levanto de la silla.

Sigo a Neville hasta afuera.

—Ellos lo saben, ¿Verdad?

—Hermione los vio durmiendo demasiado juntos. ¿Listo?

Miro La Madriguera por última vez antes de mirarlo a él.

—No, pero tengo que salir de aquí.

…

 _Un mes después…_

Mi vida se normalizó una vez que volví a ayudar a Anne. No reprochó mi ausencia. Es más, sugirió que debía hacerlo más a menudo si eran cosas de amor.

Solamente bufé y seguí ayudándola.

Desde el día en que Neville me dejó en el apartamento no lo he visto y mucho menos he pisado el mundo mágico. Las cosas que puedo necesitar se las he pedido a Anne.

Mucho menos he sabido de Harry.

Mi corazón me dice que él está bien, me niego a pensar que la poción no ha tenido el efecto que deseé. De una manera u otra, Weasley o Granger me hubiesen encontrado para asesinarme.

No, era otro el motivo.

Seguramente el motivo inicial de todo esto.

La cosa es que… nos acostamos.

Comenzó con un roce de labios que nos llevó a la cama. Nos exploramos, nos acariciamos y besamos mutuamente. Nos amamos.

Me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él cuando desperté solo en la cama, cuando lo anhelaba incluso en los días posteriores.

Por eso lo ayudé cuando Neville lo trajo hacia mí. Porque lo amo. Me enamoré de cada momento que pasamos juntos conociéndonos. Me enamoré de su eterna confianza hacia mí. Me enamoré de Harry y de cada uno de sus fantasmas.

—Theo… Theo —un chasquido de dedos me hizo parpadear. Alejo la mano de Anne y le frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Deberías irte, ya es tu hora de salida.

Últimamente, he estado expandiendo mis horas aquí.

—De acuerdo.

—Vete —me palmeo la espalda—. No dejaré que te quedes aquí. Además, por si no lo habías notado, hay alguien afuera que no deja de mirarte.

Me giro.

Harry me sonríe un poco cuando se da cuenta de que lo he visto. Estoy un poco paralizado, está tan solo a unos metros de mí.

Ni siquiera son consciente del momento en el que mis pies comienzan a moverse.

De un segundo a otro me veo frente a él.

No me detengo y lo abrazo.

—Estás bien.

Aquellas dos palabras demuestran lo aliviado que me siento al verlo después de un mes.

Harry corresponde hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—Gracias a ti. Siento no haber venido antes, pero Molly y los demás me han tenido casi enclaustrado en aquella habitación. No me han dejado hacer nada.

—Eso está bien.

Me alejo.

Acaricio sus brazos. Se ve tan repuesto y saludable, como el Harry de antes.

—Es justo que después de aquella descompensación te quisieran proteger. Tenían miedo de perderte.

—¿Y tú?

Aparta mis manos de sus brazos y las sostiene. No le importa que la gente a nuestro alrededor se percate.

En el pasado, todos nosotros teníamos miedo de perder a alguien, debíamos ser fríos y cautelosos con las muestras de cariño. Nunca le pude decir a mi madre lo mucho que la quería y menos le dije a aquel chico que me gustaba un poquito.

—Me hiciste correr y arriesgarme. Estaba a ciegas intentando ayudarte. No lo vuelvas a hacer más. No te imaginas lo que sentí al verte tan mal y no poder hacer nada.

—Entonces, creo que deberías vigilarme mejor.

Esas palabras ¿Tienen algún significado implícito o me estoy equivocando?

—Me alejé porque tenía miedo de quererte, comencé a sentir cosas por ti. Me apunté en una misión que me agotaba cada día más, pero tu seguías en mi mente. Perdóname.

—Estas perdonado, Potter.

Junto nuestras frentes y lo miro a los ojos.

—Querías alejarte de mí, pero solo conseguiste acercarme más. Y de paso, nos delataste —susurro.

—Les conté todo y no me arrepiento. Aunque, ellos lo sospechaban. Están agradecidos al igual que yo.

Ni siquiera había registrado sus últimas palabras, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos. Fue un roce, una incitación, que se convirtió en algo más demandante.

Besar sus labios era todo lo que había esperado durante este tiempo, era volver a vivir sabiendo que él estaba respirando.

Esto es un nuevo comienzo, nuestro comienzo.


End file.
